Secrets are painful but lies are worst
by monstaa286
Summary: Chris falls in love but what happens when that girl isn't who he thought she was. What secrets and lies will be uncovered and who will be endangered because of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris was in the attic bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do, for some strange reason there had been no demon attacks or anything like they had all gone on holiday or something. Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs.

"Finally" Chris said to nobody in particular. He made his way downstairs quickly. He ended up bumping into Piper and Phoebe (Paige had gone to work)

"Whoa slow down there Chris" Phoebe almost yelled.

"Soz, are you coming then" They all made their way to the bottom of the stairs where they saw a demon., but he wasn't looking at them but at something in the dining room.

"Hey, what do you want?" Piper shouted at him, the demon turned around and through a fire ball at them. They all ducked and Piper blew him up.

"Nice shot" Chris stated with a hint of amusement. Phoebe and Piper just stared him "What I ju-"he was cut short of his sentence by a voice in the dining room.

"Augh that's gunna hurt tomorrow." They made their way around the corner to find a women getting up from obviously being thrown across the table as everything was on the floor.

"Who are you?" Piper asked ready to strike if she attacks. The women looked up at them a little surprised as she ended knocking over a glass vase on the table behind her.

"Oops I'll pay for that. Umm oh right my name you see I can't answer that as I don't know you!" She said with a laugh in her voice while pointing at them. She smiled and made her way towards them. "But seeing as you did save my life, although I was handling it, my name is Millie. What's yours?"

"Well I'm Chris." He held out his hand and she shoke it whilst giving him a smile. "This is Piper, my mother and Phoebe, my auntie. My other auntie Paige is at work at the moment." Piper just stared at him. "What?"

"We don't even know her and your already acting like she's someone you've known for years." She whispered shaking her head. "What if she's a dem-"

"Actually I'm a witch." She said. "And I must be going or I'll be late for a very important meeting bye." Before anyone could say anything she was out the door.

"Well that was interesting!" Chris said with a smile.

"Shut up"Piper said.

"I'll go see if theres anything in the book that can tell us who the demon was and why he was trying to kill that girl" Phoebe stated while going upstairs.

"Millie"Chris said to her "Her name is Mille. I'll come with you"

"Bye guys, I'll just be down here on my own cleaning this mess up all by myself" Piper said while looking round. "Great!"


	2. Chapter 2

**soz had exams last few days, been revising with mates lol. *cross fingers* hope I did well, went 2 see romeo & Juliet other day wow amazin, well here u go another chapter hope u enjoy p.s. remember 2 review!**

Chapter 2

Piper walked into the attic to find Phoebe looking through the book and Chris sitting on a chair facing away from the door bouncing a ball on the walls.

"So what we got?" Piper asked while walking towards Phoebe. Before Phoebe could speak Chris started rambling.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. There's nothing in the book. And I am sssooo bored; I have nothing to do because there is nothi-"Chris was cut short by a hand connecting with the back of his head. "Ooff, ow what the hell was that for!"He all but shouted. Phoebe and Piper had made their way towards him as he was ranting on and on. It was too much for Piper so she smacked him on the head.

"That was for being so bloody annoying!" Piper stated to him. "Well I'm going to do some shopping as **someone** has eaten it all." She said while looking at Chris. Chris put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey I get hungry not my fault.

"Whatever, well bye then." She said while waving and walking down the stairs. 'this was going to be a long day' Piper thought.

"Bye" Both Chris and Phoebe said.

***DOWNSTAIRS***

Piper had just gotten all her stuff together when she heard the door open, she looked up to find Paige coming through the door.

"Wow looks like you had an interesting day" Paige said while looking around the dining room. Piper had forgotten to tidy up when Wyatt had started screaming.

"Oh yes we did actually, killed one demon to find a witch who was being attacked by that demon and then to find out that the demon doesn't exist. It was very interesting." Paige just stared at her in shock

"so where you going now?" Paige said slowly. Piper walked past her and opened the door.

"To the shopping centre because someone upstairs ate everything."She said with a smile and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Ok, bye then" Paige said. "I guess I could get Chris to clean this up as a punishment" She said with a laugh. 'This is gonna be fun' She thought with a smile

They had found a demon that was terrorizing people into doing his deeds, Chris was upset that he couldn't come, the charmed ones made their way to the alley in which they found the demon attacking a women.

"Hey!" Shouted Piper. The demon turned around as the women made her escape and disappeared.

"Look what you've done she was mine." He said angrily while pointing at them. Suddenly there was something that looked like a small tornado of water, and then in the place of the water was a woman; a woman that looked exactly like-.

"Millie" Phoebe and Piper said in unison. Paige and the demon just looked confused.


End file.
